


Taking the First Step

by Danko_Kaji



Series: {Her Angel & His Savior} The Road Ahead; Lost In The Winds Of Change [10]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Normal Ending, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The likeness dulls with time, and ghosts no longer guide their subconscious desires.</p><p>Rated for horny inclinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/gifts).



> Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012. Prompt: Baralai/Yuna, "this isn't anything like Shuyin or Lenne"

“You know, you’ve never told me what your favorite was,” Yuna says, musing aloud, pouring a bag of cherries into a glass bowl.

“I like a lot of fruit, but if I had to choose one...” Pausing in mid-sentence, thoughtful, but in truth distracted, watching the way her summer dress flutters, the casual twist of her hips when she pivots to stand in front of the sink, the smooth motion belonging to a dancer, naked arms outstretched to rinse the fruit – Baralai breathes, snapping out of it. “Pomegranate.” 

“Really?”

“They are expensive, however, since Bevelle imports them from Besaid.”

“Hm.” Turning off the faucet, Yuna swerves to place the bowl on the counter between them, and Baralai has to force his eyes to remain on her face, lest he be crude and disrespectful, despite the fact he has the right to. “My favorite has to be–.”

“Pineapple. I know. You’ve told me.” Baralai smiles at her pleasant surprise, plucking a cherry from the hill of many. Yuna turns away, bashful, pacing. She hopes, but tries not to; hope has the tendency to change into disappointment all too easily.

“You listen to what I say?”

Baralai takes her hand once she gravitates to his side and tells her what she wants to hear: the truth. “Of course, I do. Why? Is that strange?” Yuna steps closer, relaxing at the touch of his thumb caressing her knuckles. His soft gaze implores love to melt her insecurities away.

“No, but...” She laughs a little to conceal her embarrassment, a subconscious habit she picked up courtesy of the man before her. “I’ve been told by some I’m rather boring to talk to.”

“Hardly. I do not think you are boring at all.”

“...really?”

“Really.”

They exchange smiles and he leans forward when she bends to kiss him. 

Time has taught him her most adorable tendencies, all the more reason to enjoy studying her in body and behavior. She would stop talking all of a sudden or trail off in the middle of a sentence, hold his gaze, maybe touch his shoulder or cheek, and then kiss him. Yuna does it so often Baralai has to point it out. Her reactions always amuse him, ranging from surprise to playful disbelief. He takes it upon himself to point out any and every little thing she does that he adores.

What entertains him now used to embarrass him before. Baralai couldn’t deny his lady has an inner child, but now he no longer minds. He no longer minds that she hums whenever she feels happy, even if that’s every hour of the day. The louder and longer she hums symbolizes the magnitude of her happiness. And the noises she’d make! For every action she performs prompts a unique sound, like a cute moan or an upset squeak. Before it didn’t make sense to him, but now he cherishes Yuna’s “sound effects”. 

Baralai loves it best when she calls his name like a succubus from the sea of erotic dreams. Yuna steals his attention, seducing him to get lost in her exotic eyes. The feel of her warm mouth on his, nipping at the bottom lip, it teases at his self-control. Especially when she sits on his lap without permission and coquettish intentions pulls him deeper into her embrace.

Yevon bless Yuna does not notice how her sex appeal tantalizes him to forget himself. Hair soft to the touch, how nice it falls between his fingers, perfect to pull in the throes of passion. He can imagine the sheer primal, irresistible face she’d make when he penetrates her again and again. Her hips align at just the right angle against his waist, most comfortable to wrap her slender legs around him. The thought of her tightening her thighs to intensity the depth of his thrust excites him. So many “innocent” little actions emphasize her pleasure; the slight twist of her waist, so thin in his arms – he fears hurting her. And Baralai has to remind himself her flesh and bone survived the might of Sin and remains to be beautiful.

While Baralai plays out his sexual fantasies in his head, Yuna nuzzles his neck and nose, caressing his cheeks with kisses, unable to resist feeling him. She wants to feel him more and more, beyond the romantic limits. Baralai leaves so early and returns late, if only on time for supper on light busy days. Yuna knows they can give each other more, be able to experience a much deeper level of intimacy where they can become closer than they already are.

Possibility of physical pain prevents blissful consummation to blind her completely. She hugs his neck, toying with the collar. “Baralai...?”

“...yes?” 

She cups his face for an intense lip-lock, and he returns the fervor. Her hands drop to massage his shoulders on the way down to his chest, pulling apart his tunic to stroke naked skin. He nibbles her ear. She teases his nipples. Their heartbeats race faster, faces flush hotter.

“Will you teach me how to tie the knot... without the cherry?”

And when they make love, they are in control of their own identity.


End file.
